¿Por quién no pasa el tiempo?
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Un encuentro después de un tiempo separados. ¿Cómo será tras tanto tiempo? Candente podría llegar a definirse... pero, ¿lo será o el tiempo habrá apagado la llama?


**¿Por quién no pasa el tiempo?**

La situación actual en el mundo resultaba tan intensa y en el filo que por ende le resultaba totalmente aburrida y bastante molesta. Eran momentos como este en los que no podía dejar de pensar en que le había llevado a aceptar aquella propuesta y formar parte de los Ouka Shichibukai pero qué más podía hacer para no tener a toda la Marina con sus tres Taishou y al resto del Sekai Seifu a cada dos por tres molestándole intentando apresarle. Sabía que por muy fuerte que fuera ante semejante poder rival acabarían finalmente con él e incapaces de poder mantenerlo preso y controlado lo matarían.

¿Cómo iba a permitir que le matasen de esa manera?

Su mayor rival aún seguía en este mundo y esos combates eran lo que le interesaban y daba sentido a su vida. Lo malo de llegar a la cumbre era la soledad que conllevaba pues, por muchos que lo intentasen, solamente se encontraba con gusanos que pretendían tocar el núcleo de una estrella con las manos desnudas sin comprender que ya estaban muertos antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de acercarse.

Ni siquiera se molestó en luchar contra Edgard "Shirohige" Newgate a pesar del gran reto que representaba por el simple hecho de que se encontraba en aquel estado al que le había llevado tanto el paso del tiempo como Gol D. Roger. A pesar de todo sabía que aún permanecía en él una fuerza de dimensiones colosales pero por su herida y enfermedad no quería luchar contra él.

¿Qué interés tenía luchar en alguien en ese estado?

Eso mismo es lo que pensó cuando fue en busca de Shanks "Akagami" para un nuevo enfrentamiento contra su viejo rival para encontrarse con lo más sorprendente que había podido ver en la última década. Su rival, el poderoso Yonkou era ahora un manco. No quería ni siquiera pensar en como había podido alguien como él para perder su brazo izquierdo. No le interesaba.

Volviéndose se marchó por donde había venido sin una palabra hacia la única persona que había significado algo para él aunque solamente fuera por pura rivalidad y un extraño síntoma de amistad. Ni un _adiós_, ni un _hasta luego_. Diablos, ni siquiera un enfadado _¡¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS TE HA PASADO!?!_ Todo eso le resultaba irrelevante en esos momentos porque no importaba nada de lo que se pudiera decir, nada cambiaría el hecho de que se había quedado sin su rival. Su reto y meta. Ahora solamente era su tomodachi y eso para él no era suficiente.

El mundo se había vuelto un lugar totalmente apático y aburrido lleno de gusanos e insectos que pretendían hacerse pasar por hombres u onna.

Onna… o, más en concreto, una onna.

Su recuerdo le había asaltado de pronto en medio de lo que se podía haber llamado reunión pero que solamente parecía ser un grupo de gente devorando algo más que la meshi que había sobre la mesa. Estaban a punto de devorar el Mundo de la manera en que lo quería el Sekai Seifu.

El estar rodeado de sus 'compañeros' le hacía replantearse una vez más su elección del bando que había tomado. Él que podía haber formado una tripulación que arrancase los cielos de las alturas decidió seguir con su tranquilo estilo de vida. Era un kengou al que solamente le hacía falta su espada y un rival con el que enfrentarse. Pero el tiempo y acciones ajenas a su persona le habían ido quitando sus pequeños placeres.

Y sabía que el combate que se acercaba iba a arrebatarle algo más. Solamente esperaba que esta vez fuera para bien o de otra manera todo terminaría en ese momento. No estaba dispuesto para que siguieran jugando con su vida de esta manera.

¿Se habrían dado de cuenta de su ausencia? Era una posibilidad pero qué iban a hacer, a hacerle. Habían perdido a Jinbei que se había negado a acatar la orden para luchar contra "Shirohige", algo que veía lógico y se extrañaba de que el Sekai Seifu hubiera tenido la osadía de pedirle algo semejante al gyojin. No había ninguna duda de que querían dar un gran golpe de autoridad pero tal vez todo se les fuera de las manos. Incluso la Kaizoku Jotei Boa Hancock había puesto algunas dificultades para ceder su presencia en la guerra inminente.

En verdad a partir de aquí el Mundo no sería igual. Se habría movido y nadie podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Su paso resonaba en el silencio que existía en el Grove 13 mientras se encaminaba en silencio con su porte tan seguro de si mismo hacia las escaleras que terminarían frente al Shakky's Rip-off Bar. Al llegar y tener enfrente el bar pensó en que el lugar no había cambiado en tantas décadas si se obviaba la clara dejadez de su aspecto exterior que hacía parecer como si el lugar estuviera abandonado.

Tal vez el exterior hubiera sufrido el paso del tiempo pero estaba seguro que el interior seguía estando igual que la última vez que lo había visto. Algo que no sabía que pudiera decirse de la dueña del lugar. A diferencia del bar estaba seguro que ella no habría cambiado nada en su aspecto exterior en todo este tiempo pero, ¿y su interior? Eso ya era mucho más difícil de responder… y siendo una onna pues mucho peor.

Por suerte, o así lo había querido el Destino, solamente sentía la presencia de ella en el interior por lo que no tendría necesidad de amenazar a nadie para poder mantener la… conversación con ella. ¿Una conversación? Si, había veces en que él mismo se podía llegar a sorprender de sus propios pensamientos y acciones.

La campanilla de la puerta anunció su llegada. No queriendo ser interrumpidos decidió voltear el cartel y 'cerrar' el bar hasta que terminase con lo que había venido a Shaboady. El sonido de la cerradura siendo echada resonó en el silencio existente allí dentro.

No se había equivocado pues el lugar parecía seguir anclado en el tiempo de hace casi cuatro décadas. El par de veces que había pasado por aquí no había visto ningún cambio pero que siguiera igual tras tanto tiempo.

-¿Aún seguís anclada en el pasado a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido? Muchos podrían decirle que eso no resulta sano-. Detuvo su paso ante los taburetes que rodeaban la barra elíptica.-Aunque no tengo ninguna duda de que serían sus últimas palabras en este mundo.

Fue entonces cuando unos ligeros pasos se acercaron tras la puerta que había tras la barra al lado del frigorífico. No solamente reconocía los pasos sino que lo hacía de igual manera a aquella energía que brotaba de su cuerpo.

Ese cuerpo.

La puerta dejó paso a una onna que no aparentaba más de veinti pocos años y que decir que podía llegar a la treintena sería hilar muy fino. Aunque si supieran la verdad muchos caerían muertos allí mismo.

Tal y como había supuesto no había cambiado para nada en su aspecto. Seguía igual de joven y uruwashii que siempre. Y parecía que aún no había dejado ese maldito vicio de fumar pues el olor a tabaco quedó confirmado con el cigarrillo que descansaba entre sus labios.

Esos labios.

La gente es como es y eso debía ser algo que a estas alturas debería haber aprendido. ¿Para qué vivir tanto tiempo si no aprendes algo con ello?

-Entonces, ¿cuáles serían las tuyas, kenshi-san?-. La voz de aquella onna siempre le sonaba desde el interior de su cuerpo por mucho que lo hubiera intentado evitar.

Como siempre habían empezado con el pie incorrecto.

-Shakuyaku…

Lo que había querido sonar como advertencia solamente logró traer una sonrisa cargada de diversión a los labios de la onna.

-¿En serio?-. Ladeando un poco la cabeza le respondió con una intensa mirada.-Me siento tremendamente halagada, me-chan.

Daba igual cuanto fuera el paso del tiempo para ella, ya había quedado mucho más que claro que era alguien que nunca jamás iba a cambiar. A sus palabras le acompañó un gesto de su índice izquierdo hacia su cabeza o, más concretamente, hacia el sombrero que siempre portaba. La petición no se perdía.

De un solo movimiento cogió a Kokutou Yoru, su espada negra, y la colocó sobre la pequeña mesa circular que tenía a su mano izquierda. Con un caballeroso gesto se quitó el sobrero usándolo para ocultar su rostro durante el proceso para colocarlo al lado de su espada. Además, ya que estaba en ello, también se quitó su largo abrigo negro y rojo que también fue colocado junto al sombrero y su espada, para de esta manera quedar con su torso desnudo y llevando únicamente sus pantalones claros y las botas negras. Y como accesorio final la cruz que colgaba en su cuello.

Esto fue recibido por una ardiente mirada por parte de Shakuyaku. Ardiente por una gran variedad de motivos pero el deseo siempre se encontraba por encima de cualquier otra sensación. A pesar de las décadas que pasaron siempre existía la misma carga en el ambiente cuando se encontraban en la misma habitación y, cuando esto sucedía estando a solas, el inevitable resultado solamente era una cuestión de tiempo.

Cuando se volvió hacia la barra se encontró con aquella mirada tan intensa que ella no pretendió ocultar y por su mente pasaron los momentos vividos en el pasado. Esas palabras le trajeron una sonrisa a su rostro no muy acostumbrado a ellas. Si a muecas y sonrisas maliciosas o burlonas pero, ¿una verdadera sonrisa? De esas muy pocas veces llegaban a hacer aparición en su rostro. 'Vivir' y 'Pasado' eran dos cuestiones algo confusas al usarlas para referirse a ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti, me-chan?-. No fue ninguna sorpresa que en su voz no se reflejara nada del deseo que ambos sentían cuando se encontraban juntos.

-¿Qué se puede buscar en un bar, onna?-. Le replicó con el mismo tono altivo que utilizaba siempre al hablar con cualquiera que no fuera importante para él.-Información.

Colocando un par de vasos sobre la barra se volvió para buscar cierta botella de whiskey que únicamente se vaciaba cuando estaba en presencia del kengou. Esa acción le ofreció una buena muestra de lo bien conservado que se encontraba su trasero bien ajustado en sus mallas que imitaban la piel de jirafa, algo que por sus largas piernas podía hacer muy bien, incluso con el corto pareo que llevaba puesto.

_Jamás cambiará_-. Pensó el kengou a pesar de la obviedad dada la edad que tenía pues no se refería precisamente a su aspecto más que a su actitud. Desenfadada y tan libre como en sus años siendo kaizoku.

Aprovechó que le daba la espalda para intentar recolocar su pantalón y así rebajar la presión que su sexo hacía contra la cremallera en un apresurado intento por poder liberarse y así mostrarse ante la mirada de aquella salvaje bestia de pasiones tan intensas como incansables.

Cuando se volvió a la barra llevaba aquella sonrisa que delataba su conocimiento de lo que le había sucedido acerca de sus problemas de 'espacio' en sus pantalones. Pero no dijo nada al respecto mientras llenaba ambos vasos con una generosa cantidad del dorado líquido.

-Que yo recuerde siempre te gustó esta "uisce beathadh" o, ¿es por la compañía con la que la bebes?

El brillo en sus ojos era todo lo intenso que podía en unos ojos como los suyos, en unos ojos humanos pero jamás podría acercarse a lo que podía verse o sentirse en la miada de aquel hombre. ¿Un hombre? Cuantos habían terminado por renegar de ese título al referirse a él. Él era un 'Monstruo superior a los Monstruos'.

"_Uisce beathadh_"-, la ironía nunca se perdía con esta onna.-"_Agua de vida_."

-¿Sabe algo de Paula?-. Le preguntó para cambiar, ligeramente de tema.

Por el gesto de su rostro era más que obvio que ella no se había esperado semejante pregunta pero eso era algo que siempre ocurría en sus contados encuentros. Siempre lograban sorprender al otro por algún motivo. A veces irrelevante y otros de increíble importancia. La importancia de esta pregunta era…

-Solamente sé lo que ponían los periódicos acerca del final de la Operación Utopía en la que había estado trabajando durante su estancia en Baroque Works. Por supuesto luego logró escapar con la ayuda de sus nakama de la prisión en la que había sido encerrada antes de su traslado a Impel Down-. En su mano derecha sostenía el cigarrillo entre sus dedos anular y corazón mientras en la izquierda había cogido su vaso de whiskey usando los mismos dedos más el pulgar.-A partir de ahí se pierde su rastro para los periódicos y, por lo tanto, para mi-. Sabía que aquel hombre no habría traído ese tema sino fuera porque tenía algo que decir al respecto.-¿Es qué sabes algo de ella?

La mirada afilada recorrió el rostro de Shakuyaku trayéndole una irónica sonrisa a su rostro por culpa de los recuerdos que no dejaban de aflorar ante su sola presencia. Tiempo. ¿Cómo ha podido convertirse en una nimiedad para ellos?

Sus vasos emitieron un ligero sonido al chocar levemente entre ellos.

-Kanpai.

De un solo trago se bebieron el "uisce beathadh" y, como siempre que lo hacían, el calor que se iniciaba en sus gargantas tenía una respuesta de mayor intensidad en sus sexos que se calentaban impacientes por la cercanía del otro.

-Puedo ver que aún continua con ese mismo peinado, onna-. Le dijo poniendo el vaso al lado de la botella esperando ser servido un nuevo trago.-Se supone que ustedes no permanecen con un peinado durante mucho tiempo-. Ella acarició el lado derecho de su cabello hasta llegar a su punta.-¿Ya se ha vuelto sentimental, onna?

La sonrisa de su rostro indicaba otra clase de sentimientos en estos momentos.

-Ya sabes que me puedes llamar Shakky, me-chan-. Pudo ver como al referirse a él con su apodo logró provocarle un tic en su mandíbula. Estaba segura que se había mordido la lengua para no responderla.-Y no soy yo quien sigue llevando esa perilla tan sexy-. Remató con un guiño cómplice mientras se la acarició de un solo movimiento provocándole un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo.

Casi no podía acordarse cuantas décadas pasaron en cuando le había sugerido que le quedaría muy bien una perilla para acompañar a su bigote y encuadrar su rostro. Por supuesto que él le había hecho un comentario sobre su peinado tan común y cuál había sido su sorpresa para la siguiente vez en que se encontraron en verla llevando el mismo peinado, aunque algo más corto, y llevando un reflejo de sus patillas en la punta de sus mechones. Aquello le había sorprendido y dejado sin habla durante el suficiente tiempo para que ella se quedara toda orgullosa de su acción.

Más tarde el silencio fue un lujo innecesario mientras hicieron apasionadamente, y con la intensidad de la posible última vez, el amor. Desde que se encontraron sus miradas hacía tanto tiempo atrás no pudieron evitar la atracción que no paró de crecer desde aquel momento. Había sido una verdadera lástima que no compartieran una misma tripulación u objetivo pero así era la vida que habían elegido. Afortunadamente eso no fue impedimento para que pudieran encontrarse durante tantos años. Encuentros que resultaron de lo más variado y en los que podían simplemente hablar de banalidades como del movimiento del Mundo. Como debió esperar para que él finalmente se atreviera a decirle palabras más íntimas pero a partir de entonces vieron como el Mundo cambiaba a su alrededor mientras ellos seguían juntos… pero separados.

-Resulta que he estado siguiendo con bastante interés a cierta kaizoku-dan y me llevó hasta Arabasta dónde fueron vistos. Sabiendo que ya habían partido decidí hacer una visita y así cumplir con dos acciones-. Su mirada no se apartaba de aquellos cálidos ojos… Calidez. Así podía referirse a todo aquel iroppoi cuerpo por donde fue rodando sus ojos hasta detenerse en su busto.-Volvió a abrir un Café pero esta vez no como tapadera. ¿Sabe cómo lo llamó?

Shakky paseó su cigarrillo entre sus labios.

-Sorpréndeme-. Dijo mientras se lamía un dedo que atrapó una gota de whiskey.

-"Spider´s Cafe".

_Ciertamente no podía ser de otra manera_-, pensó Shakky viendo como la mirada de Mihawk pasó de su top, en el que tenía el dibujo de una araña, de vuelta a sus ojos.

-¿Y le diste una buena lección?-. Preguntó mientras le recorría el torso con los ojos y se relamía al recoger el cigarrillo de sus labios.

El rostro del kengou no se inmutó pero más por el tema a tratar que por los serios avances que le estaba lanzando Shakky y que su cuerpo se negaba a no responder.

-Sigue siendo una cría. Además no sería de mí de quién debería surgir algo así-. Le recordó el shichibukai.-Pero por lo menos parece más feliz con este nuevo rumbo de su vida.

_**Flashback**_

Arabasta

Su caminar seguro no podía ocultar el ligero enfado que sentía al tener que caminar durante tanto tiempo en busca de aquella mecchen. No podía evitar preguntarse por qué tenía que haberse instalado tan tierra adentro, casi parecía que lo hubiera hecho a propósito para obligarle a tener que caminar.

Por supuesto que sabía que la verdadera causa no tendría nada que ver con él pues siendo una fugitiva buscada debía mantenerse algo apartada del primer plano aunque si esto fuera así el levantar un Café no parecía ser una idea bastante inteligente. Pero se trataba de su vida y de sus elecciones y él no tenía ningún derecho a hacerle ningún tipo de reclamación o protesta.

Si algo le había sorprendido, gratamente, fue ver como el 'compañero' que había estado con ella en "Baroque Works" parecía haber mostrado un lado honorable y aceptado su encarcelamiento. El kengou no tenía ninguna duda de que eso se debía al contacto que mantuvo al enfrentarse a su futuro rival.

_Así que ya puedes cortar el acero… espero que eso te lleve a encontrar la fuerza que habita en tu interior, Roronoa. Para vencer a un Monstruo hay que convertirse en un Monstruo Mayor y sin la posibilidad de usar tu haki…_

Pero recordar al kengou del "Santouryuu" le devolvió la imagen de profunda determinación y sabía que no le iba a decepcionar. Había encontrado a alguien que solamente se daba en contadas ocasiones y, a pesar de su larga vida, había encontrado demasiadas decepciones pero que fueron borradas por sus grandes rivales.

Y, ahora, Roronoa Zoro merecía ese título.

Finalmente a unos siete kilómetros logró divisar su destino a su camino: "Spider´s Café." Más le valía tener lo que buscaba o el resultado serían unas reformas o, más en concreto, una nueva inauguración partiendo de cero.

Al acercarse pudo escuchar las voces que iban con las presencias con las que ya hacía tiempo que había contactado. Se trataban de un total de siete presencias que poseían los poderes que otorgaban las Akuma no mi salvo una de ellas. Un tipo algo grande para la media de los allí reunidos. Aparte de esas presencias podía sentir una docena más pero de ínfima importancia por lo que dedujo que se tratarían de clientes. Pero eso no le apartó de la mente algo que logró sorprenderle referido a uno de los siete.

_Curioso… muy curioso_.

Sin ningún aviso o reparo por su acción entró en el "Spider´s Cafe" para que se hiciera el silencio en su interior, a no ser que fueras capaz de escuchar más allá de lo simplemente audible y sintieras el ensordecedor sonido del miedo. Al kengou nada de eso le importaba y siguió sus pasos hasta la barra que le terminaron por llevar frente a una mecchen de larga melena ondulante de color azul que llevaba recogido en una frondosa coleta mientras cubría su cabeza con un pañuelo dejando un fino mechón de pelo caerle por su rostro.

Cuando la mecchen le vio entrar en su propiedad pensó que el calor le había llegado a afectar pero pronto sintió las vibraciones que procedían de aquel cuerpo y, sobre todo, de la espada negra que portaba a su espalda. Aunque la sorpresa y el miedo permanecían en los rostros del resto de los presentes en el suyo desapareció por completo y fue sustituido por una alegría que hacía tiempo no sentía. Algo superior a cuando descubrió su verdadero deseo para su vida, gracias a Miss Golden Week y su "Colors Trap", en ser realmente la dueña del "Spider´s Café."

-Me sorprende que decidieras pasar a hacer una visita pero…-, fijando sus ojos en los del kengou por un instante, aunque tuvo que apartarlos por miedo a sucumbir ante su mirada, supo en ese momento que le que le había traído hasta aquí no era una visita informal.-… supongo que vienes lo que muchos otros, ¿verdad? buscando información.

Mientras Paula le hablaba a uno de los shichibukai los clientes más precavidos, todos los que había en el Café, decidieron que lo mejor era estar en otro lugar que en el Café… por lo menos mientras estuviera allí 'Taka no me'.

-Me pregunto de dónde le vendrá semejante perspicacia.

A pesar de estar de espaldas a él pudo sentir la sonrisa en sus palabras y ahí iba a ser el único sitio en donde la podría haber encontrado porque su rostro continuaba llevando su máscara de seriedad que tantos corazones llegaba a atemorizar hasta la locura.

-Supongo que en este mundo puede ocurrir todo lo imaginable-. Le dijo Paula mientras colocaba dos vasos en la barra y le mostraba una botella de whiskey. Sin esperar por algún tipo de aprobación, que realmente no necesitaba, empezó a llenar los vasos con el líquido dorado.-Espero que esta "uisce beathadh" sea de tu agrado.

Los compañeros de Paula observaban la interactuación que su tomodachi estaba teniendo con el shichibukai incapaces de creer lo que sus ojos les mostraban. Por un instante habían pensado que había venido para entregarles a la Marine pero estaba muy claro que esa no parecía ser su intención.

¿Y de qué podía conocer Paula a semejante Monstruo?

Sin decir palabra Mihawk cogió su vaso y lo alzó en un silencioso, por su parte, brindis al que Paula le había puesto voz.

-Kanpai… me-chan.

La última parte fue dicha en voz lo suficientemente baja para que solamente el kengou fuera testigo de sus palabras, algo que, por como frunció el ceño, estaba claro que lo había podido escuchar con total seguridad.

La bebida se deslizó por su garganta refrescándole al instante, lo que sirvió para que pudiera volver al motivo que le había traído hasta el interior del desierto.

-Los carteles.

No necesitó decir nada más para que Paula supiera lo que le estaba pidiendo. No podía asegurar que conociera a la perfección a este hombre ya que no había nadie en este mundo, aparte de una privilegiada cantidad de personas que no llegan a sumar los dedos de una mano, que supiera realmente cómo era. Y de esas pocas personas solamente una de ellas tenía la intimidad suficiente para ver más allá de sus objetivos, sueños y forma de ser.

-Deberías decirle que se deje el pelo largo para tener algo con lo que jugar con sus peinados-, le dijo mientras colocaba dos carteles en medio de sus vasos que estaban siendo rellenados del apreciado licor.-aunque conociéndola pasarán docenas de modas antes de que se le pudiera ocurrir algo semejante.

Ante Mihawk pudo ver los rostros que formaban la cara visible de los Mugiwara. El alocado senchou, "Mugiwara no Luffy" y el serio kengou, Roronoa Zoro el "kaizoku-kari."

-Supongo que no es necesario decirte cuantos forman su tripulación así que no me molestaré ya que es obvio cual es tu interés.

Cuando Paula supo que Daz Bones había sido derrotado por el kengou no había podido dar crédito a sus oídos pero no tardó mucho en enterarse, por medio de los indiscretos marines, que ese muchacho se había enfrentado con Mihawk el shichibukai y salir con vida. Algo así solamente podía ser porque no lo había visto como merecedor de su esfuerzo o, precisamente, por lo contrario.

_Y esa mirada es la de alguien que espera impaciente por que suceda algo grande, casi como si esperase ver como el Sol permaneciera en lo alto durante las veinticuatro horas del día_.

Paula pasó la yema de su dedo por el borde del vaso logrando arrancar un suave sonido que reverberó por el whiskey que descansaba en su interior.

Tras guardar los carteles cogió el vaso, siendo imitado al instante por Paula, y lo alzó en un silencioso brindis que solamente podía verse en su rostro.

-Kanpai.

Con esto Mihawk dejó el vaso y se volvió dispuesto a continuar con su camino. Había pensado en verse con "Akagami" pero tras haberle anunciado la pronta entrada de Luffy en Grand Line habría sido repetitivo y, además, no le apetecía volver a quedar atrapado en otra de las juergas de borracheras con las que le enganchaba. No, prefería ir a un sitio, infinitivamente, menos interesante pero provechoso tras los suceso ocurridos en Arabasta con Crocodile.

_Veamos como el Sekai Seifu recibe esta bofetada a su 'paz' por parte de un simple rookie y sus nakama_.

Su objetivo era Mariejoa.

-Cuando la vuelvas a ver dile que deje de fumar-. Esto logró que Mihawk le lanzara una mirada por encima de su hombro y, a pesar de su espada, pudo verse la incredulidad en sus ojos.-Yo lo estoy dejando…-, se defendió Paula.-después de esos malditos rayos el sabor del humo ya no es el mismo…

Sin decir nada más se marchó del lugar ajeno a las miradas de miedo y asombro que recibía por parte de aquellos seis que se cobijaron en la parte más alejada de la barra.

_**Fin Del Flashback**_

Los vasos volvían a estar llenos de más de aquella "uisce beathadh" que tantos recuerdos era capaz de provocarles a ambos. Shakky había estado escuchando atentamente las palabras del encuentro de Mihawk con Paula y no pudo evitar darle una profunda calada a su cigarrillo cuando le dijo el comentario de la mecchen.

-Vamos, me-chan, que todas son unas crías en comparación. Y está bien que lo haya dejado-. Aplastó la colilla en el cenicero que tenía bajo la barra.-El fumar no le iba a hacer ningún bien.

Mihawk podía haber negado con la cabeza o dicho algunas palabras de reproche a su actitud por no querer seguir su ejemplo pero eso ya lo había hecho una vez hacía muchísimo tiempo y si entonces no le había escuchado tampoco lo haría ahora, aparte de que a él no le gustaba el tener que repetirse… bueno, solamente en materia de intimidad entre ellos pero no fuera de sus contactos y vivencias íntimas.

_Mira en qué cosas se sigue fijando para ignorar lo que debería interesarle_.

-¿Así qué tenían una pistola-cañón con la fruta Inu Inu no mi, modelo perro salchicha?-. Ciertamente se fijaba en lo que le apetecía.-Me pregunto cómo pudo Crocodile equiparles con algo así.

Por supuesto que el kengou no tenía mucho interés en esos asuntos a pesar de que cuando fue hasta Mariejoa había pasado lo más cerca que se le permitía a un shichibukai de los laboratorios del Dr. Vegapunk. Solamente había unas pocas posibilidades para responder a la pregunta de Shakky… y ninguna de ellas resultaba agradable.

-¿Crees qué Vegapunk tenga su propio juego a parte del de el Seika Seifu? ¿Aunque no sé si es peor que alguien estuviera realizando un mercado negro con sus investigaciones? La tecnología para que un objeto pueda 'comer' una Akuma no mi no es de dominio público así que esa pistola-cañón debe provenir de Vegapunk.

Todo aquello no le interesaba lo más mínimo a Mihawk y así se lo hizo saber vaciando de un trago su vaso sin esperar por ella. Esto solamente provocó que ella le mirase con aquellos ojos tan intensos que parecían ser capaces de indagar en lo más hondo de su ser. Allí donde solamente ella había logrado llegar.

-Kanpai-. Le dijo sarcásticamente mientras se bebió su trago de whiskey.

Sus miradas se encontraron y las posibilidades no hicieron nada más que crecer como lo hacía el deseo de sus cuerpos. Por supuesto que lo que había entre ellos necesitaba avivarse primero un tiempo antes de que pudieran saciar su sed.

-Supongo que te refieres a los Mugiwara-. Dijo volviendo al tema original. Shakky sabía que Mihawk supo por alguna forma el que ellos habían pasado por aquí en busca de alguien que barnizase su barco para poder ir a Gyojin shima pero ahí parecía terminar su conocimiento de lo ocurrido.-Aunque creo que tu interés no es mucho por Luffy-chan y si por el kengou de su tripulación. Zoro-chan.

Shakky volvió a llenar sus vasos para un tercer trago.

-Ya pude ver tu mensaje en su cuerpo-. La onna negó con la cabeza como si estuviera regañando a un pequeño por una trastada.-Mira que dejarle semejante cicatriz. Ya sabes que puedes hacer que las heridas de Kokutou Yoru jamás llegan a desaparecer… aunque debo decir que le sienta muy bien-. Si ella hubiera pensado que ese comentario iba a conseguir sacar alguna reacción de tipo celoso por parte de Mihawk sería porque no le conocía muy bien, por suerte, si que lo hacía, y muy bien.-Y no soy la única que lo cree.

-No me dice nada nuevo.

Por un momento Shakky parecía que iba a encender un nuevo cigarrillo pero pareció pensárselo mejor y lo volvió a meter en la cajetilla.

-Eso no sería así si hablaseis más entre vosotros-. El guiño, a juicio de Mihawk, sobraba.-Pero sois todos unos cabezotas y así os va. Seguramente la pelea que se avecina será más cruenta por este mismo motivo.

Apoyando el codo derecho sobre la barra le dedicó una cariñosa mirada. No con la que le gustaría estar mirándole pero en estos momentos no se merecía otra que no fuera esta.

-Debes saber que Zoro-chan se encontraba en muy malas condiciones cuando fue enviado por Kuma a Kami sabe dónde; pero lo más grave no fue que quedase en ese estado por su enfrentamiento con uno de los '_Pacifistas_' o el golpe recibido por parte de Kizaru sino que ya había llegado en muy malas condiciones aunque aparentase estar en plena forma.

-Siempre parece acarrear heridas de batallas previas pero eso nunca será usado como excusa por un verdadero kengou-. Dijo Mihawk recordando que en su enfrentamiento podía sentir ligeras perturbaciones que luchaban contra su afán de lucha.

_Cabezotas_-, pensó Shakky con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero viniendo de un enfrentamiento contra Moria y tras él con Kuma… ya sabes de lo que puede ser capaz de hacer Bartholomew-. Le intentó hacer recordar al kengou que, viendo la seriedad de su rostro, parecía entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo.-Fue enviado a matar a los Mugiwara pero no lo hizo por alguna causa y no fue que le derrotasen. Ese _hombre_ tiene honor y me temo que Zoro lo usó de alguna manera.

El pensamiento de que pudiera perder a su nuevo rival le pasó como un relámpago por su cabeza para ser desterrado con mayor rapidez. Era absurdo pensar en algo semejante. Había estado presente ante el tozudo kengou del "Santouryuu" y sabía que jamás moriría antes de poder luchar nuevamente contra él para, no intentar derrotarle, sino que para derrotarle.

-La única duda que tengo es de si se mezclarán en lo que está a punto de suceder ya que parecen encaprichados en que sus caminos se crucen con los del Sekai Seifu cuando se les puede dejar en evidencia.

Shakky decidió dejar ese tema y alejarlo todo lo posible de este momento. Pensar en semejante batalla que estaba a punto de acometer le traía un antiguo temor casi tan remoto como su edad. Miedo a perder a alguien importante para ella.

-Seguro que le ofreciste tu discurso-. Le dijo entre risas mientras sus brillantes ojos no perdían de vista las reacciones de Mihawk.-En donde le aseguras que debe buscar su auténtico yo y ver el mundo para lograr hacerse fuerte. Que no tiene importancia cuanto tiempo le llevase que lo estarías esperando en tu forma más fuerte-. Shakky le sonrió divertida.-Seguro que ninguno de ellos comprendió el verdadero significado de tus palabras… en esos momentos.

La mueca que puso Mihawk fue recibida con placer por Shakky pero el kengou no se iba a dejar llevar por sus palabras, él también podía dedicarle algún pensamiento.

-Yo creo que dejé muy claro que el tiempo no jugará en mi contra-, sus ojos recurrieron nuevamente el cuerpo de Shakky. Tal vez un grave error al haberlo hecho demasiado a menudo en tan poco tiempo.-Lo que me recuerda siempre si soy de los que les gustan las maduras o estoy tras una shoujo.

Shakky cogió su vaso y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo pero al ver que se tomaba su tiempo esperando por una respuesta, como si ella le fuera a responder a semejante pregunta tan indiscreta. Ninguno sabía la edad del otro y por ello no dejaban de soltarse comentarios como este a menudo.

-Si a estas alturas no sabes eso es que estás muy perdido, me-chan.

_¿Perdido?_-. Pensó Mihawk cogiendo su propio vaso.-_Ya te enseñaré que es estar perdido en alguien_.

-¡Kanpai!

Se le adelantó Shakky antes de que el kengou pudiera abrir la boca para rebatir sus palabras. Con la promesa de no dejar pasar por alto su última frase se tomó su trago de "uisce beathadh" de un solo movimiento; pero cuando golpeó la barra con el vaso pudo escuchar y ver el gemelo proveniente del de Shakky justo a su lado.

Volviendo su cabeza a la izquierda lentamente se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Shakky apunto de rozar su iroppoi cuerpo contra su brazo. La cercanía de aquella onna siempre le producía la misma sensación desde el primer momento en que se la encontró. Su maldito corazón le traicionó al entregarse a ella sin pedirle permiso. Afortunadamente para su alivio el sentimiento había sido mutuo, y, desgraciadamente, nunca pudieron estar mucho tiempo juntos por culpa de sus caminos tan distantes.

_Por eso nuestros escasos encuentros siempre siguen un patrón que los hace memorables para el recuerdo. ¡Cómo no lo podrían ser formando Shakky parte de ellos!_

Sin apartar sus famosos ojos de su rostro le terminó por bajar lo poco que le faltaba a la cremallera de su chaqueta de aspecto deportivo tan ajustada. Sus manos se posaron en su cintura pero en vez de atraerla hacia él fue recorriendo su cuerpo mientras se dirigía hacia sus hombros. Pudo sentir como se ponía en tensión en cuando sus manos recorrieron de manera tenue sus pechos. Cuando llegó a sus hombros le empezó a quitar la chaqueta pasando sus manos por su espalda y, gracias a este movimiento, acercando sus cuerpos hasta que entraron en contacto.

Shakky alzó sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Mihawk logrando quitarse la chaqueta, con la suma de las dos acciones realizadas por ambos, que cayó al suelo sin que a ninguno de ellos le importase. Lo que viendo el cuidado por parte del kengou respecto a su propia ropa era algo notable pero si a ella le daba igual él no iba a perder su tiempo con algo tan insignificante teniéndola en sus manos.

Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de Shakky hasta que se encontraron con su piel expuesta. Una piel que se sentía caliente al tacto. Sorprendentemente no detuvo su movimiento hasta llegar al final de su espalda y encontrase junto a aquel cubierto trasero que tan bien conocía. Era un crimen tenerlo oculto aunque el que llevase puestas aquellas mallas casi anulaba esa sensación… pero algo sobraba. Solamente fue necesario tocar la tela para que aquel pareo se deslizase hacia el suelo. El sonido inaudible contra el cuerpo de Shakky pudo ser escuchado por todo el cuerpo de Mihawk. Sus dedos volvieron hacia su cintura y la recorrieron circundándola hasta que sus caricias se centraron en su vientre en donde posó la palma abierta de su mano izquierda en un gesto en el que ambos permanecieron en silencio y con los ojos cerrados sumergiéndose en esta sensación y en sus recuerdos. Recuerdos…

Cuando su pulgar empezó a realizar lentos movimientos sobre el ombligo el momento llegó a su término y dio paso a la realización de sus deseos.

Agarrándola por su cinturón, con la hebilla en forma de corazón, la mantuvo bien sujeta mientras sus labios se reencontraban después de tantos años de ausencia. Una ausencia que por las ansias mostradas había sido sentida por ambos. Sus labios se devoraban mutuamente en una encarnizaba batalla en que sus lenguas no daban ni un momento de tregua. Con la posibilidad de poder sujetarle bien la cabeza y así manejar la situación, Shakky profundizó el seppun intentando calmar sus ansias aunque no la pasión que sentían. Comprendiendo sus intenciones Mihawk disminuyó sus ansias para que ambos pudieran disfrutar de las sensaciones que esos seppun les estaban dando por todo sus cuerpos. Ahora sus lenguas se movían con igual intensidad pero sin las prisas previas. No, ahora disfrutaban del contacto y del sabor. El sabor de sus labios, de sus lenguas… el sabor de sus seppun.

Los dedos de Shakky se deslizaron por el rostro del kengou siguiendo el camino mostrado por su vello… por aquellas patillas que fueron recorridas por sus pulgares antes de continuar su camino por el vértice de su rostro a través de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su mentón en donde le esperaba la perilla que seguía portando por ella.

Por ella.

Tantas acciones habían hecho por ellos. El uno por el otro… pero ella ahora simplemente era la propietaria del Shakky's Rip-off Bar en el Grove 13 a los pies de Mariejoa. ¿Había pensado que de esta forma podrían estar más tiempo juntos? ¿Es qué no recordaba su manera de ser en la que no permanecía en un mismo lugar por un corto espacio de tiempo? ¿Podía haberlo cambiado por ella?

Por ella.

Sin soltar su agarre del cinturón la arrastró con fuerza hasta cercarla contra la barra en donde su hábil mano izquierda logró abrir la hebilla sin ninguna dificultad.

-Desde siempre tienes mi corazón en tus manos y puedes hacer con él lo que te dicte el tuyo, me-chan.

Su mano se introdujo en el interior de las mallas en dirección al sexo de Shakky que esperaba ansioso el regreso de su amante… de su amor. Tras la delicadeza que representaba la piel de aquella onna, incluso la escueta braguita de seda resultaba más basta al tacto. ¿Cómo iba a poder apreciar su textura después de sentir la piel de Shakky? Era un acto imposible.

Shakky apoyó los brazos en la barra inclinándose hacia atrás ligeramente para ofrecerle una mejor posición para aquella sabia mano que se encontraba recorriendo su sexo por encima de su braguita de una manera tortuosa para ella que ansiaba sentir el contacto de sus dedos recorrer sus labios y probar su hambre.

Justo cuando le iba a… decir, por supuesto; de ninguna manera le iba a rogar nada tan pronto a pesar de que las ganas por sentirle haciéndole el amor y llevándola de vuelta a aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras, las cuales únicamente había vivido junto a él, eran tantas que sus piernas se le abrían de manera inconsciente mientras su sexo ansioso se frotaba contra los dedos de Mihawk. La mirada de Shakky cayó hasta la entrepierna del kengou para encontrar la prominente erección que amenazaba con romper la cremallera de su pantalón. Esa posibilidad le hizo gracia a Shakky imaginando al poderoso Ouka Shichibukai Jurakyūru 'Taka no me' Mihawk caminando con su porte orgulloso mientras llevaba la cremallera de su pantalón rota.

Aunque acostumbrado a todas las posibles salidas que Shakky podía tener, lo que incluía todos los sonidos de sus gemidos y jadeos, el que se pusiera a reír no entraba en ninguna de los escenarios posibles durante sus encuentros. Por lo menos durante el momento actual del acto.

¿Sonrisas? Si. ¿Miradas de todo tipo? Si.

Pero, ¿risas?

Dichas risas desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que lo hizo la mano de Mihawk del sexo de Shakky. Por un momento llegó a pensar que había podido malinterpretar sus risas y que fuera a causa de lo que le estaba haciendo. Lo que pensándolo bien resultaba ridículo ya que no conocía a nadie más seguro, y con tanto talento para todo lo que se proponía, como Mihawk.

_Claro como si a ti te gustaría escucharle reírse mientras se la estuvieras chupando… ¿y si lo hace luego como venganza?… … no, no lo hará… porque si lo llegase a hacer se la muerdooohh!_

-¡Aahh!

El grito de Shakky a causa de haber sido cogida por sorpresa al bajarle las mallas hasta el final de sus nalgas fue acompañado por el haber sido levantada y sentada sobre la barra del bar. Por lo menos Mihawk la sentó a un lado y no encima de sus vasos, lo cual habría sido un momento para enmarcar pero…

Mientras le iba quitando lentamente las mallas pudo ver la iroppoi braguita de encajes y transparencias de color negro que llevaba puesta Shakky. A pesar de que se habían visto tan pocas veces durante toda su vida no tenían ninguna duda de que se conocían muy bien y Mihawk podía asegurar que, aunque tuviera ropa interior de ese tipo, no era del tipo que pudiera llevar de manera habitual; por lo que…

-¿Sabía qué vendría hoy?-. Le preguntó mientras dejó las mallas a la altura de sus tobillos para quitarle aquellos zapatos que casi podían pasar por zuecos con tacón si fueran de madera.

Shakky se pasó la lengua por los labios intentando humedecerlos a pesar de sentir la boca seca ante la idea de que iba a suceder a continuación por lo que ni corta ni perezosa se sirvió un vaso de whiskey que logró empeorar la situación porque le hizo sentir de manera más evidente el calor que provenía de su sexo.

-Puede… o tal vez estuviera esperand-. Shakky se calló al ver como aquellos ojos irradiaban una fuerza que, sin ningún lugar a dudas, habrá tumbado a cualquiera que estuviera en el Grove 13.

Con una mano le juntó las piernas mientras con la otra le terminó por quitar las mallas. Tras dejarlas en el extremo derecho de la barra, el siguiente movimiento la hizo abrirse de piernas para ofrecerle la visión de su sexo cuyo aroma ejercía una gran atracción para el kengou. El recuerdo de ese aroma y sabor se le instaló en la cabeza casi formando una secuencia que impedía cualquier otro tipo de pensamientos.

Los recuerdos estaban bien pero no cuando se encontraba frente al objeto de sus deseos dispuesta a ofrecerle cumplimiento para cada uno de ellos.

Sus dedos empezaron a acariciarle aquellos jugosos labios con un cuidado extremo como si fuera, lo que realmente es, lo más preciado de este mundo. Como le gustaba sentir los cambios en la respiración de Shakky por unas simples caricias pero, cuando decidió que su pulgar derecho se quedase expresamente sobre su mame, pronto empezó a ser más audible al tiempo en que su otra mano continuaba frotándole su sexo que era calentado y refrescado con la intervención de la lengua del kengou.

Un profundo suspiro fue arrancado con el largo lametón que recorrió el sexo de la onna en toda su extensión. Viendo el buen resultado obtenido fue repetido un par de veces más con una lentitud que estaba electrocutando de placer a Shakky pero que, no tenía nada que ver en comparación, cuando sus labios fueron separados y la lengua entró en contacto directo con la humedad de su sexo necesitó asirse bien a las piernas para evitar que se le cerrasen al estar siendo arrastrada por tan intensas sensaciones.

Mihawk recordaba la última vez que había probado el sexo de Shakky y el recuerdo siempre palidecía en comparación al momento actual. Su lengua parecía no tener suficiente de aquella ambrosía y buscó todo lo que podía serle ofrecido. A continuación el inicio de los lametones fue justo sobre su ano en donde primero se entretenía lamiéndoselo con vehemencia indicando un futuro regreso. Cuando su lengua retornó al sexo lo empezó a saborear como si se estuviera quedando sin tiempo; consiguiendo con esos rápidos movimientos hacer enloquecerla. El pulgar abandonó el mame, aunque sería más lógico decir que fue sustituido por la lengua que lo empezó a lamer con rápidos movimientos que pronto fueron acompañados por sus labios que ansiaban chupar algo tan sabroso.

Los jadeos de Shakky solamente conseguían incitar al kengou para obtener aún más de esos sonidos tan armoniosos que acompañaban a cada una de sus acciones sobre el cuerpo de la onna. Su mame cubierto por su boca en donde la lengua y labios lo chupaban y succionaban enloqueciéndola de placer, mientras un par de dedos abandonaron el exterior de su sexo tras haberlo recorrido lo suficiente para conseguir la lubricación necesario que le permitía el poder introducirlos en su interior y empezar a ofrecerle una pequeña muestra de lo que le iba a llegar más adelante cuando no fueran un par de dedos, tres más adelante como mínimo, sino su propio miembro que le gritaba por acción quién la penetrase.

La mano libre de Mihawk se deslizó por aquel cuerpo tan enloquecedor subiendo hasta llegar al top por donde se introdujo para poder tomar posesión de unos pechos tan generosos como apetecibles cuyos pezones ya se encontraban totalmente erectos y dispuestos a ser frotados y pellizcados por unos juguetones dedos. Shakky se levantó el top dejándolos a la vista porque no quería perderse nada que estuviera haciéndola sentir tan excitadamente ardiente. Usó una de sus manos para actuar como reflejo del de la de Mihawk sobre su otro pecho.

Shakky podía sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba a la cercanía de las ondas placenteras de su orgasmo cuando aquellos dedos en el interior de su sexo empezaron a frotar con rápida insistencia sobre cierto punto que le arrancó un gemido que le indicaba al kengou el buen camino que estaba llevando. Hacerle eso mientras le estaba comiendo el mame era algo placenteramente ilegal por lo bien que se sentía.

Tanto los dedos de sus manos como de los pies se apretaron cuando el orgasmo finalmente golpeó con tremenda fuerza por todo su cuerpo. Aquella sensación fue tan intensa que parecía haber recorrido cada parte de su cuerpo millones de veces en apenas unos segundos. Todo mientras el nombre de Mihawk salía de sus labios como una plegaria por lo que había podido disfrutar gracias a él.

Sintió como aquellos dedos abandonaban el humedecido interior de su sexo llevándose consigo el néctar obtenido por su 'buena mano' y conocimiento de su cuerpo. No apartó ni por un segundo sus ojos del rostro de aquel hombre que se irguió y que con lentos movimientos se fue acercando hacia su rostro mientras saboreaba los jugos obtenidos en el orgasmo que le había provocado.

Shakky sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante esta visión tan iroppoi.

Tan caliente estaba que no esperó a que terminase de acercarse sino que cuando lo tuvo al alcance de la mano le agarró por la parte posterior de su cabeza y lo atrajo con fuerza hacia ella. Sus labios se juntaron y sus seppun nacieron con el delicioso sabor de aquel orgasmo que aún permanecía en la boca del kengou.

Separarse para recuperar aliento permitió a Mihawk el poder quitarle el top y dejarla completamente desnuda salvo por aquel collar de cuentas amarillas que recordaba haberle dado hacía un par de décadas atrás.

¡Realmente lo estaba esperando!

Su boca la besó por la mandíbula y su cuello mientras sus manos disfrutaban del suave contacto de aquellos pechos. Pronto su lengua empezó a lamerlos por turnos antes de centrar su atención en los erectos pezones que pedían guerra con semejante actitud prepotente. Rápidos movimientos de su lengua los hizo temblar de excitación antes de que los chupase o mordiera, dependiendo de los sonidos de los jadeos y gemidos que obtuviera con sus acciones. Sus seppun recorrieron aquellos pechos por todo su esplendor como por el canal que los separaba y que obtuvo un estremecimiento por parte de Shakky cuando su lengua lo recorrió en su paso de un pecho al otro.

Cerrando sus piernas en torno a la cintura del kengou, Shakky se agarró al cuello y lo empezó a besar con pasión e intensidad mientras él se apartaba de la barra y se encaminaba hacia el sillón semicircular que se encontraba a la izquierda del local. Aún sentía como su lengua se acariciaba con la de Shakky cuando ella cortó el seppun y liberándole de su agarre se puso en pie ante él.

Sus manos recorrieron aquel torso expuesto para placer de todos sus sentidos disfrutando el sentir como sus músculos habían ganado en fuerza y dureza desde la última vez que tuvo el placer de sentirlos bajo sus caricias. Sus labios besaron el camino hasta sus pezones a los que les dio el mismo trato que habían recibido los suyos propios por la boca del kengou. La punta de su lengua realizaba rápidos movimientos sobre ellos mientras sus manos pasaron de los abdominales hasta llegar a la cintura del pantalón en donde no se detuvo ni un segundo antes de abrirle el cinturón y desabrocharle el único botón del pantalón.

_Mucho entrenamiento y tanto poder para ver como al poderoso Ouka Shichibukai Jurakyūru 'Taka no me' Mihawk le empiezan a temblar las piernas cuando está a punto de ofrecerle el buen hacer de mi boca sobre su sexo… tras tantas mamadas uno debería pensar en que se acostumbraría pero, de haberlo hecho, no serían las mejores que cualquiera pudiera recibir_.

-Y solamente son para ti-. Le dijo Shakky mientras se acuclillaba ante el kengou.

Al bajarle el pantalón fue recibida por un totalmente erecto sexo que se irguió totalmente orgulloso de si mismo. Se podía ver que el confinamiento en el que se había encontrado no le debió de ser muy grato en semejante estado. Bueno, Shakky sabía que a Mihawk el dolor le hacía más fuerte así que lo que sufrió teniendo su sexo erecto atrapado en su pantalón debió de ser la gloria para él.

_Aunque ahora mismo te enseñaré cual es el verdadero significado de estar en la Gloria, me-chan_.

No puede decirse que Mihawk fuera alguien lento al pensar en las cosas pero cuando esos pensamientos están relacionados entre Shakky, su sexo erecto y la intención de ella de practicarle una felación como hacía años, desde su último encuentro, que no la recibía eran una buena excusa para haber quedado absorto y permitir que ella se hubiera posicionado de cuclillas ante él y le empezar a lamer su sexo desde la base hasta la punta en donde le practicó unos movimientos circulares que lo enloquecían.

A pesar de todo cuando quería hacer algo no había nada que pudiera impedírselo y en estos momentos ese 'algo' era volverla poner en pie porque pensó que le había dejado bastante claro, durante todos sus encuentros anteriores de que no le gustaba el que se pusiera en una posición tan degradante como era esta. Claro que no quería que por su acción le fuera a dar un bocado a su miembro, algo que conociéndola tenía bastantes probabilidades de suceder, por lo que actuó con calma.

Su mano se posó sobre el cabello de Shakky y le acarició con una delicadeza que parecía ser impropia del Monstruo que se suponía ser Mihawk. Ella se dejó llevar por aquella sensación tan dulce por parte del kengou mientras se había introducido lo suficiente de aquel sexo para lograr enloquecerle al chupársela junto a los movimientos que su lengua hacía al mismo tiempo. Shakky pensó que pretendía imponer el mejor ritmo para que la situación no se les escapara antes de lo debido, algo que no recordaba que sucediera nunca en las veces anteriores, pero cuando el pulgar empezó a jugar con su flequillo supo que tenía otras ideas.

Cuando Mihawk la vio alzar la vista hacia su rostro aprovechó para retroceder lo suficiente para que su sexo abandonase las celestiales acciones que le procuraban la boca de Shakky, por supuesto que la sorpresa de este acto y su intento por mantener el miembro de donde parecía no querer marcharse no lograron su propósito al aprovechar la mano que tenía sobre su cabeza para mantenerla allí fija. Debía darle gracias por no haberle impedido la acción con sus dientes…

-¿Qué sucede, me-chan?-. Le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta mientras le desabrochaba las botas.-¿Va algo mal?

Mihawk levantó los pies para que ella pudiera quitarle las botas sin problemas y luego hacer lo mismo con el pantalón. No fue una sorpresa para ella que a pesar de los años aún no decidiera llevar ni siquiera unos boxers, y estaba segura que así seguiría hasta el fin de sus tiempos.

-No me gusta verla así por mi culpa.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se puso en pie y le besó con una intensidad que le arrebató todo el aliento que poseía el shichibukai en esos momentos al tiempo que con una mano agarró con firmeza aquel miembro erecto, que palpitaba con ansias, cuando se lo empezó a frotar con rápidos movimientos. Todo dispuesto a convertirle en un suplicante para que no detuviese sus acciones. Sabía que le gustaba que se la chupasen tanto como ella disfrutar de su miembro en su boca y las sensaciones que eso les provocaba a ambos. Pero, ¿el hacerlo desde aquella postura? Nunca se lo permitió y a ella le gustaba ver que a pesar de tantos años seguía pensando lo mismo.

-¿Admirándote?-. Le preguntó al separar sus labios en un susurro.-¿O venerándote?

-Eso es lo que yo le pregunto siempre y nunca me contesta-. Mihawk imitó las acciones de Shakky sobre su miembro reflejándolas sobre su sexo que continuaba húmedo por su orgasmo y la excitación que no había abandonado su cuerpo.-Dime, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

Ambos sentían como sus respiraciones salían entrecortadas a causa de la excitación de sus acciones pero no por ello iban a detenerse. La única manera para que cualquiera de ellos se detuviese sería porque finalmente la Muerte había llegado a reclamarles y no la pudieran haber burlado para ganar un tiempo más junto a la persona que poseía su amor.

-Te quiero a ti…-, Shakky le dedicó una medio sonrisa mientras Mihawk la abrazó hasta que sus cuerpos se encontraban prácticamente pegados. No solamente sentía el torso del kengou contra su espalda sino que, principalmente, sentía el sexo erecto apretado contra su trasero mientras sus manos se entrelazaron en el cuello atrayéndole el rostro contra el suyo y besarle con todo el deseo y amor que sentía por él. Las manos de Mihawk no permanecían quietas y recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Shakky: su rostro, su cuello, aquellos pechos que merecían una vida propia para satisfacerlos, el esbelto cuerpo de pura suavidad y aquellas piernas que frotaba contra las suyas. Al final siempre quedaba lo mejor pero, con ella, lo mejor era todo su cuerpo sin distinción, aunque siempre tenía un especial deseo por aquel sexo tan embriagador que poseía Shakky. Él sabía que ese conocimiento no le resultaba extraño a Shakky y lo había utilizado muchas veces para tener un poco de diversión a su costa. A él no le importaba porque sabía lo que ella quería siempre. Sus dedos acariciaron los labios separándolos ligeramente para permitir una ligera exploración de su sexo que la haría estremecer y pedir lo que ambos querían.-… dentro de mí.

-Mi placer.

Shakky se inclinó apoyando una mano sobre uno de los taburetes y la otra sobre la barra mientras sus piernas se separaban lo suficiente para dejar a la vista aquel objeto de tanto deseo. Sintió como Mihawk la agarró por las caderas y no necesitó volver su rostro para saber que su lengua estaba a punto de saborear su sexo y prepararlo para la pronta acción de su miembro. El aviso llegó cuando sus manos fueron ascendiendo hasta llegar a su cintura. En ese momento sintió la punta del miembro de Mihawk justo sobre su propio sexo.

-Mi placer-. Repitió Shakky cuando sintió el sexo del kengou introduciéndose en su cuerpo totalmente humedecido por el orgasmo, excitación y puro deseo de estar en las manos de la única persona a la que había podido conocer y amar para entregarse a ella durante toda su extensa vida.

Los suaves movimientos fueron ganando en velocidad e intensidad al mismo tiempo en que lo hacían los latidos de sus corazones y aquellos enloquecedores jadeos. Shakky sentía las manos de Mihawk acariciarla justo al final de su espalda al mismo tiempo que lo hacía en su vientre cuya calidez parecía superar a la ardiente pasión del contacto de sus sexos.

Apoyándose únicamente con la mano que tenía sobre la barra empezó a acariciarse sus pechos mientras giró su cuerpo intentando hacer contacto visual con Mihawk. Solamente fue el conseguirlo para que eliminaran la distancia que separaba a sus labios. Shakky levantó su pierna izquierda hasta apoyarla contra el hombro izquierdo del kengou mientras seguían con aquellos intensos y, casi, imparables movimientos.

Habían vivido lo suficiente para poder soportar horas de intensa actividad sexual pero cuando estaban juntos todo desaparecía dejando solamente a dos personas enamoradas como cualquier otra, por suerte solamente estaban juntos el uno con el otro cuando se trataba de sexo y amor incondicional, y tenían las mismas debilidades pero eso solamente era en teoría porque cuando solamente querían sentir algo tan simple como el contacto caliente de la piel del otro a causa de su excitación o el sabor de sus seppun… se les olvidaba todo, incluso sus límites. Aunque si pudieran pararse a pensar sobre estos asuntos en la situación actual se darían de cuenta de que no existían salvo los que ellos mismos se autoimponían.

Deteniéndose Mihawk se separó de Shakky para cogerla en brazos y llevarla hasta el sillón como había sido su intención antes de que a ella le hubiera apetecido chupársela un poco, pero ahora, en sus brazos, se dejaba llevar mientras sus lenguas continuaban luchando por un dominio que ninguna quería conseguir pues lo que más les gustaba era la lucha en si.

Al llegar hasta el sillón se dirigió hasta el centro en donde se sentó mientras le daba unos rápidos seppun por encima de sus pechos a Shakky antes de reclinarse. Ella quedó sentada sobre las piernas del kengou y, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, se fue deslizando por ellas hasta que apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Mihawk teniéndole perfectamente acorralado.

Pudo sentir en su rostro el momento exacto en que su sexo apretó el miembro del kengou, tan duro y erecto como en el momento de haber sido liberado, contra su propio cuerpo. Vio como se le tensó la mandíbula ahogando cualquier gemido de placer que quería salir de su boca así que, con ese pensamiento en mente, Shakky empezó a restregarse contra su pene con lentos y kannouteki movimientos de su pelvis. Su húmedo sexo se empezaba a calentar con cada uno de aquellos movimientos y se mordió el labio con fuerza para evitar ser ella quien empezara a gemir antes de lograr que así lo hiciera Mihawk.

Las manos del kengou recorrían aquella tersa espalda hasta llegar, una vez más, a la frontera con su perfecto y comestible trasero al que le empezó a acariciar sus iroppoi nalgas dándoles, de vez en cuando, unos firmes agarres que compartían tiempo con sus mayores momentos de excitación por los movimientos de Shakky sobre su sexo.

_Como continúe de esta manera me hará correrme por simple fricción_.

Entre las caricias le fue separando las nalgas para darles visión a sus dos agujeros tan placenteros. Ahora fue ella quien apretó la mandíbula al sentir el dedo recorriéndole la parte central de su trasero pasando por su sexo y realizando unos movimientos circulares sobre su ano que permanecía algo dilatado por el efecto de la lengua del kengou y toda la acción que estaban compartiendo.

Todo movimiento que realizaba Shakky se detuvo cuando sintió como se introducía un dedo en su culo y empezó a moverse. Sabiendo que no podía quedarse quieta y dejarle a él una sensación de victoria reanudó sus movimientos pero decidiendo añadir un extra más. Al encontrarse algo reclinada sobre Mihawk le permitía un buen acceso de su culo pero, de igual manera, ella tenía en su control tanto al sexo del kengou como su propio ano. Cuando sintió como un dedo de la otra mano acompañó al primero en el interior de su culo decidió imitar dicha acción y ella también le metió un dedo a Mihawk que no pudo reprimir el pequeño gemido por el placer de todas las acciones a las que estaba siendo objeto y él estaba realizando.

Sus sexos en constante fricción… dos dedos de cada mano penetrándole el culo a Shakky mientras ella hacía lo propio con dos en el de Mihawk mientras otros dos se los había metido en su boca y se los estaba chupando y lamiendo con unas ansias que mostraban el alto nivel de excitación en la que se encontraban. Así podían estar un tiempo indeterminado sino fuera por la señal que dio paso al nuevo movimiento.

Shakky avanzó su sexo lo suficiente para que el miembro del kengou se liberase y se le fuera a apoyar contra su trasero. Los cuatro dedos pronto abandonaron el interior de su cuerpo para agarrar aquel sexo endurecido y dirigirlo hacia tan dilatado agujero. No hubo ningún problema para ser introducido en casi su totalidad y el audible gemido por parte de Shakky fue música celestial a oídos de Mihawk.

Estando tumbado sobre él pudo dirigir el ritmo de aquella penetración según sus gustos mientras le lamía los pezones al kengou. Seppun que fueron ascendiendo hasta llegar a una boca jadeante que le dio la bienvenida a los labios de ella y a esa húmeda lengua que aún llevaba el sabor de su sexo en ella. Como Mihawk no era de los que se dejaban hacer solamente entrelazó sus brazos sobre la cintura de Shakky justo para dar inicio a una rápida sucesión de embestidas que arrancaban un gemido y jadeo por movimiento realizado. Tanto que casi parecía un único gemido en vez de una sucesión de ellos.

Ella apoyó sus manos contra el duro pecho del kengou y absorta en el placer de aquella sodomía le arrancó de un tirón la cruz que llevaba colgada en su cuello. Pronto se encontró con aquella daga en su mano y, bajo la atenta mirada de Mihawk, le practicó un corte justo por debajo de su clavícula izquierda. Cuando vio el líquido escarlata empezar a surgir de la herida llevó su boca hasta ella y cubriéndola con sus labios empezó a lamerla y chuparla.

Mihawk emitió un rugido de placer. La mezcla entre extremo placer y profundo dolor era algo que ella sabía muy bien como le hacía sentir. Sus ojos parecían brillar con una luz de otro mundo.

Cuando Shakky se separó del cuerpo del kengou sus labios permanecieron rojos antes de que su lengua se llevar al interior aquella delicia sin perder ni una sola gota. Sin perder ni un segundo usó la daga para practicar un nuevo corte justo a la altura de su pecho derecho, casi en medio de ambos pechos, bajo la atenta mirada de Mihawk que vio como surgía un pequeño reguero de vida rubí deslizándose por el kannouteki cuerpo de Shakky. Su lengua surgió de su boca como si quisiera estirarse hasta alcanzar aquella línea roja que parecía llamarla. El cuerpo de ella tembló cuando sintió el contacto de la lengua contra su piel y su sangre. Ascendiendo fue tomando cada gota vertida hasta llegar al nacimiento de este río de vida. Su boca se cerró y empezó a chupar y beber de la herida como un recién nacido la hacía del pecho de su okaasan.

Cuatro pares de ojos brillaban por amor, deseo, pura lujuria y vida.

Shakky sintió el momento en que su herida había dejado de manar gracias a la lengua de Mihawk y, separándose, reclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa, momento en que la daga abandonó aquellos dedos deslizándose hasta quedar sobre la madera.

La nueva postura llevaba al límite la tensión del sexo del kengou y el placer que ambos obtenían por la profunda penetración. Los movimientos no se detuvieron ni un solo instante mientras sus voces ya resultaban audibles para ambos. Jadeos y gemidos que pedían no detenerse y dejaban bastante claro lo cerca que se encontraban de sus propios clímax.

Una de las manos de Mihawk la tenía bien sujeta en el final de lo que se llamaba espalda mientras con la otra se encontraba frotando con rápidos movimientos sobre el sexo y el mame de Shakky. Las sensaciones parecían haberse apoderado de todos sus sentidos porque lo único que parecían notar era el uno al otro. Sus respiraciones jadeantes, sus latidos desbocados, la ardiente temperatura de sus cuerpos cubiertos por una capa de sudor que se deslizaba por cada centímetro de sus pieles… la cercanía de sus orgasmos que parecían haber alcanzado tal poder que amenazaban con romperlos de puro placer.

Tal vez uno había llegado antes que el otro, o ambos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo pero lo que importaba era como el orgasmo de Shakky mojó el cuerpo del kengou desde su torso, bañando la herida cerrada e inexistente, hasta su sexo. Un sexo que había descargado su carga en el interior a base de profundas salvas de placer.

Shakky logró recuperar su posición sentada mirando a Mihawk mientras su mano se deslizaba por aquel cuerpo humedecido por su orgasmo. Inclinándose hacia el lo besó con intensa pasión siendo recibida con una intensidad pareja a la de ella.

Al separar sus labios ambos tenían una media sonrisa en su rostro y pensaron que no estaba del todo bien porque se merecían una sonrisa completa. Así que Shakky se volvió para colocarse de espaldas al kengou, aún con el sexo de él introducido en su ano, lo que provocó un gemido ahogado por parte de Mihawk, y se reclinó apoyándose justo sobre el mismo lugar en donde le había cortado.

Mihawk la agarró por las piernas y deslizó sus manos hasta alcanzar aquel trasero al que elevó para sacar su miembro del ano de Shakky, momento que ella aprovechó para cogerlo en sus manos y darle un buen masaje que le confirmó su presente estado de excitación al encontrarlo tan duro y erecto como al inicio de esta sesión íntima de sexo y muestra de profundo amor.

Shakky sintió el contacto de aquellos labios besándole el cuello y con los ojos cerrados por aquella deliciosa sensación dirigió el miembro que tenía en sus manos a la entrada de su sexo. Bajando lentamente el cuerpo de Shakky fue aceptando sin ningún problema el sexo de Mihawk. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la intensa y poderosa mirada del mejor kengou del mundo, y sus labios se volvieron a fundir en un seppun hasta que dio inicio el movimiento de aquel sexo en el interior de su cuerpo logrando hacerla gemir y separar su trabajada respiración de los labios de Mihawk.

Mientras las embestidas se repetían con gran rapidez sus manos se entretenían con sus pechos y pezones que no habían perdido su insolencia erección y su mame que dio la bienvenida a recibir la atención que se merecía.

Ninguno sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo habían estado haciendo el amor desde aquel primer seppun pero no se molestaron en intentar averiguarlo pues eso les apartaría su atención del placer que sus acciones les estaban proporcionando.

Echándose hacia delante Shakky apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa mientras, con las piernas bien posicionadas a los costados del kengou, le daba una buena posición a Mihawk para que pudiera penetrarla con toda su fuerza, intensidad y tamaño de su sexo. Las embestidas provenían por parte de los dos y no tardaron en sentir como sus orgasmos volvían a sentirse muy cerca de su explosiva aparición.

Cuando supieron que sus cuerpos no iban a soportar más aquella escalada de puro placer, las manos que recorrían el cuerpo de Shakky lo agarraron con firmeza para levantarla y moverla para no perder la posición mientras Mihawk se tumbaba a lo largo del sillón. Con un gemido de media protesta Shakky liberó el miembro del kengou para que él, agarrándola por las piernas, la arrastrase por encima de su cuerpo hasta dejar aquel húmedo sexo, recién trabajado con tanta pasión y cariño, justo sobre su boca que no tardó en saborearlo. El contacto del bigote junto a la perilla le proporcionó unas agradables cosquillas en el sexo a Shakky mientras lengua y labios se dedicaban a llevarla hasta su éxtasis.

Al mismo tiempo ella había empezado a frotar el miembro cubierto de los jugos del interior de su sexo mientras le estaba chupando la punta bien atrapada en su boca al tiempo que su lengua lo lamía con movimientos circulares. Cuando sintió la lengua del kengou introducirse en su sexo ella hizo lo propio tragándose casi por completo el miembro que estaba en su poder.

Se conocían tan bien que sus acciones sobre los respectivos sexos los llevaron en un rumbo fijo y sin escalas hacia el orgasmo. El masaje que estaban recibiendo sus koumaru y la profunda succión y continuos lametones sobre el mame de Shakky hicieron que todo llegara de una manera explosiva.

Sus gritos parejos fueron reflejo de las acciones que el clímax les ofreció sintiendo, ambos, como los jugos de aquel orgasmo se deslizaban por sus gargantas mientras saboreaban su intenso y delicioso sabor. Así permanecieron un tiempo indeterminado mientras devoraban aquellos sexos hasta que estuvieron totalmente conscientes de que ni una gota de sus esencias se hubiera perdido fuera de sus bocas. Entonces pudieron recuperar el aliento y liberar aquellas húmedas presas de su pasión.

Shakky se sentó sobre el torso de Mihawk y, volviéndose hacia su rostro, apoyó ambas manos cercando su cabeza. Ahora si que ambos tenían una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Unos labios que estaban siendo relamidos ante la intensa atención de unos pares de ojos de profunda percepción y cuyo brillo iba más allá de lo que podía verse.

Reclinándose sobre el kengou acercó sus labios a los suyos que fueron recibidos con la misma aceptación, amor y hambre como lo fueron la primera vez que se conocieron hacía ya tantas décadas atrás. Y, siendo quienes eran, nada había cambiado entre ellos. Ni su pasión… ni su amor… ni siquiera ellos mismo habían cambiado y seguían siendo igual que en aquel primer momento.

-El Mundo se dirige imparable a un nuevo cambio, me-chan-. Le dijo Shakky mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hueco creado para ella entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdos del kengou.

La mirada de Mihawk parecía estar observando sucesos futuros que estaban a punto de suceder otra vez unas horas más tarde. Había visto suficientes cambios en el Mundo para saber que estos nunca dejaban todo de la manera que todas las partes lo habían querido. Y, una vez más, él sería partícipe en dicho cambio mientras que Shakky lo haría como una espectadora privilegiada y experta en tales situaciones.

¿Envidiaba la situación de Shakky?

-Y ambos seguiremos aquí para observar el siguiente después de este, onna-. La mano del kengou, fuerte, poderosa y mortal, acariciaba con gran ternura el cabello de Shakky proporcionando una paz a su espíritu. Al de ambos.-Usted no aparte la vista de lo que va a ocurrir y haga lo que piense necesario que debe hacer.

Shakky sabía a lo que se refería, aunque no fuera ella personalmente la encargada de guarnecer el Thousand Sunny de los Mugiwara, pero tenía un presentimiento como hacía más de dos décadas que no había sentido.

_Por suerte presentimientos y orgasmos no van parejos en hechos_.

-Supongo que ya es la hora de que vuelvas antes de que piensen que les abandonaste, kenshi-san.

El tono de voz de Shakky sonaba ligero a pesar de la manera en que llegó a decir la parte final antes de recuperar su apodo. Mihawk jamás había sentido algo semejante por nadie en toda su vida y era lo único que podía echarle en cara a como fue, es y será su vida. Los momentos tan escasos que compartían no hacían más que aumentar la sensación de que sus vidas les habían puesto en esta situación para convertirlos en la necesidad y debilidad del otro.

-Pueden pensarlo si así les apetece, onna-. Mihawk inclinó su rostro mientras le alzaba la vista de Shakky hasta que se encontraron nuevamente aquellos ojos tan intensos y con tanta vida ante ellos.-Porque podría hacerlo si así me apetece porque únicamente es a vos a quien nunca abandonaría.

Sus labios se juntaron en un seppun lleno de una necesidad que fue alimentada a lo largo de décadas de encuentros a partir de un simple encuentro ¿fortuito? Así era como ambos quisieran seguir durante el resto de sus vidas pero el movimiento del Mundo y la propia existencia de sus vidas no hacía nada más que hacerles vivir a distancia hasta que el Destino les volvía a juntar por un momento.

Cuando sus labios se separaron se llevaron el sabor de la vida en ellos.

-Debes irte, kenshi-san-. Habló la tranquila voz de Shakky.

-No me eche tanto de menos, onna.

La sonrisa del rostro de Shakky por aquellas palabras consiguió hacer surgir una propia en el, normalmente, serio rostro de Mihawk.

El Mundo podría volver a moverse y cambiar pero ellos seguirían amándose.

__________

**END** o **FIN**

______________________________

Fin de este pequeño One-Shot acerca de dos personajes que, tras la aparición de Shakky, no he podido evitar ver semejanzas de una manera tal y como mostré en la historia. Por supuesto que también les di un comportamiento parecido al que mantienen Zoro y Robin con sus apodos, kenshi-san y onna, ya que les venía muy bien para su manera de ser. Él tan serio, aunque con un punto de diversión viendo sus sonrisas y el que participe en las juergas de Shanks, y ella con ese aire serio pero en el fondo divertido que me trae a la cabeza la manera de Robin pero más cuando se refiere a su manera de ser con Zoro.

Por supuesto que no tengo dudas de que la mayoría supo que este fic no era sobre la pareja Zoro y Robin porque… bueno, porque es así, ¿verdad? O, ¿es qué algunos pensaron que era otro Zoro? ;DD Pero resultó ser un ¿MiSha? ¿ShaMi? ;P

Bueno, espero vuestras **reviews** y, no se preocupen, que pondré quienes son los protagonistas del fic tras comprobar el resultado de mandárselo a ciegas. Espero que les haya gustado y así me lo hagan saber. Ya saben que no es muy difícil hacerlo. ;P

__________

Aquí me gustaría darle las gracias a Naye por sus reviews recientes a mis one-shot que ¡Como no tiene cuenta no le puedo responder a ellos! -.-U Pero si que lo haré en los multi-chapters por razones obvias. Espero que este fic te haya parecido interesante aunque fuera por la pareja única que lo compone.

__________

**GLOSARIO:**

**Taishou**: Almirantes.

**Sekai Seifu**: Gobierno Mundial.

**Shirohige**: Barbablanca.

**Akagami**: Pelirrojo.

**Tomodachi**: Amigo.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Gyojin**: Hombre Pez.

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

**Kaizoku Jotei**: Emperatriz Pirata.

**Uruwashii**: Hermosa.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Me**: Ojos.

**Kanpai**: ¡Salud!

**Kaizoku-dan**: Tripulación pirata.

**Iroppoi**: Sexy.

**Mecchen**: Muchacha.

**Akuma no mi**: Fruta del Diablo.

**Taka no me**: Ojos de Halcón.

**Mugiwara no Luffy**: Luffy Sombrero de Paja.

**Kaizoku-kari**: Cazador de piratas.

**Inu Inu no mi**: Fruta Perro Perro.

**Shima**: Isla.

**Kami**: Dios.

**Shoujo**: Chiquilla.

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Mame**: Clítoris.

**Kannouteki**: Sensuales.

**Koumaru**: Testículos.

Me despido esperando que la lectura de este fic les haya sido de su gusto y esperándoles por su presencia en próximos fics e historias.

Hala, ánimo a todos.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
